


Heartsick? Or Just Sick in the Head.

by hotdagasaga (MissRedRidingHood)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Violence, Home Invasion, Misogyny, Mutilation, Other, Serial Killers, Torture, like it gets kinda gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedRidingHood/pseuds/hotdagasaga
Summary: “Women’s mutilated bodies have been popping up around town since the start of February. Look like someone really doesn’t like ol’ Love Month, eh?”BFU is an fbi team lead by Ryan Bergara that specialises in the capture of ritualistic/serial murders. As a new killer pops up, and two of their own go missing, it’s up to them to find their guy before hearts get broken.





	Heartsick? Or Just Sick in the Head.

Dark. Dark and damp. Cold.

 

A droplet of water hit her forehead.

 

She awakens.

  
The first thing she realises is that _this is not her home_. A dreary room, no windows, the monotonous sound of water dripping from exposed pipes rumbling somewhere in the room. A gross mildew scent filled the air. She herself was chained to a pipe jutting out from the wall.

Which led her to the second thing, that there’s tape over her mouth.

She began to panic. Screaming through the tape in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her.

 

Footsteps.

 

She felt relief rush through her, someone was here!

 

 

**“JESUS, SHUT UP.”**

 

The relief fell cold.

 

A man opens the door, her eyes widen in horrified recognition.

 

Thud.

 

Thud.

 

He approaches.

 

She screams.


End file.
